1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hitch systems for trailers. More specifically, this invention relates to hitch systems for ball-type couplers, which provide for load leveling, weight distribution, tilt angle ball adjustment, a new and improved means for installing and removing the spring bar components of the invention as well as a new and improved device for lifting and securing the spring bar components of the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of hitch assemblies for evenly distributing the tongue weight of a trailer are well known in the art. Commonly such hitch assemblies include a hitch head, spring bars, bar restraining sockets, and lift units. The head provides the ball mount, the towing vehicle attachment and spring bar attachments. Typical such hitch assemblies use substantially L-shaped spring bars, or use substantially rectangular sockets. Also, if ball pivot adjustment is provided, it requires that the user unbolt, remove and relocate the hitch head. Such existing load leveling or weight distributing hitches are generally mechanically complex with a large number of bolt and nut attachment to fix the hitch together. Mechanical complexity has the disadvantage of being generally less reliable. Also, a disadvantage of the prior weight distributing hitches is that it is relatively difficult for the user to attach the spring bars to the hitch head or for the user to remove the spring bars from the hitch head. This problem makes it significantly more difficult for the user to attach a trailer to a towing vehicle using load leveling hitches. Prior load leveling hitches provide limited or no tension adjustment capability.
For general background material, the reader is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,560, 3,649,046, 3,679,231, 3,690,699, 3,692,331, 3,700,261, 3,700,262, 3,730,554, 3,731,746, 3,731,950, 3,778,088, 3,779,407, 3,825,132, 3,847,228, 3,871,686, 3,910,604, 3,964,768, 3,948,567, 3,989,269, 4,023,863, 4,025,085, 4,049,288, 4,053,174, 4,165,885, 4,198,073, 4,211,427, 4,213,627, 4,275,897, 4,312,516, 4,411,444, 4,637,770, 4,687,219, 4,711,106, 4,714,265, 4,722,542, 4,815,752, 5,184,839, 5,284,038, 5,363,924, 5,375,867, 5,421,599, 5,451,088, 5,454,550, 5,465,991, 5,489,111, 5,536,131, 5,562,298, 5,575,492, 5,580,076, 5,615,813, 5,628,525, 5,647,603, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.
It is desirable to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system for use in towing trailers where the attachment and removal of the spring bars is facilitated and can be accomplished by hand. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system which provides the capability of spring bar tension adjustment. It is also desirable to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system which provides a thumb screw adjustment of the ball hitch pitch.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system which provides a quick connect, quick disconnect for the spring bars.
It is another object of this invention to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system which provides the capability of adjusting the tension of the spring bars.
A further object of this invention is to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system which provides a thumb screw adjustment for the pitch of the ball hitch.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system with enhanced strength.
Another object of this invention is to provide a load leveling weight distributing hitch system with enhanced reliability by minimizing the use of attachment bolts.